


I Only Ever Needed You

by witchyRomantic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Post Season 7, Season 8, anxiety attack, idk whats happening im just writing, pre season 8, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyRomantic/pseuds/witchyRomantic
Summary: Keith is struggling to keep focused when he starts getting a feeling that he's not familiar with. Shiro almost dying again left him shaken up but he didn't really have time to sit down and think about it until now. So he seeks out advice from his mother and then, as a last result, Lance.





	I Only Ever Needed You

**Author's Note:**

> there is an anxiety attack that's incredibly brief and subtle.

Keith walked down the creaky hallway of his home. He'd been home from the hospital for a week now. Keith knocked on the door of his mother's room. She had taken over his Dad's room in the little desert shack. She opened the door giving him a small smile.  
"Do you need anything Keith?"  
"I...I need some help with something." He tugged gently on the hem of his jacket sleeve.  
"Make yourself comfy then," She stepped away from the door and he sat down on the bed. "What is it?"  
"I've been dealing with a lot of feelings lately, and it's making it really hard to focus. I don't want this to steer my attention away from my job as a leader." Like mother like son. He pulled his knees up against his chest.  
"Anything in specific on your mind causing these 'feelings?' A person?" She sat down on a chair next to the door with her legs crossed.  
"Nothing super specific but I've been thinking a lot about my fight with Shiro.."  
"Does um..anything stick out to you?" Keith looked out the window a cold feeling running down his spine thinking about the things said out there. Of course what he said still put a hole in him. Not that he didn't mean it he just...was scared. He was scared Shiro would be upset about it.  
"...No." He looks back at her.  
"The best advice I can give is to work down to the smallest detail and find the problem there."  
"And then?"  
"Talk to him." He was almost sure he was blushing in embarrassment.  
"Thanks Mom. I really appreciate it."  
\---  
Keith stood under the head of the shower, letting the warm water beat down on the back of his neck. Why did he say it? Oh right, to try and get through to HIS Shiro. Desperation always brings out the innermost personal feelings of someone. He didn't feel ready to face that feeling but it kept pressing and pressing like he was a cup filling with water and the water was about to spill over the brim. He had 2 choices. Get paper towels or drink the water. If he went with option one and waited to say something, he could lose Shiro and probably his ability to focus on anything ever again. If he told him now? Keith shook the thought. They're close. They've been so close for so long, relationships change...right? He's so bad at this. He never had to deal with this before but Shiro just-he's amazing, to say the least. Just keeping these thoughts to himself made it even harder, feelings more intense when he thinks about it. That's that then. He had to talk to someone about this. Work through it. If he's still feeling the same he'll tell Shiro. If not, then he never has to worry about losing Shiro.

\---  
Keith knocked on the clean wooden door of a small suburban style home. It was new, built after the defeat of the Galra. A teenage girl with long curly brown hair opened the door. She laughed when she saw Keith.  
"LANCE! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!" There was a small crash and something came running down the stairs. Apparently it's one of those houses where you can hear almost everything. Lance came around the corner, stumbling to the door.  
"Not the friend I was expecting but this is fine. Come on in." He shooed his sister away and gestured for Keith to come in.  
"What were you expecting Allura?" He laughed as he followed Lance up the stairs.  
"I...um...nO-" He could see Lance's ears turning red with embarrassment. They got to Lance's room, Lance falling onto the bed. Keith quietly shut the door behind him and took a seat in the spinny chair by the door.  
"So what's the deal, Keith?"  
"You seem to fall in love a lot so-"  
"False."  
"Whatever. How do you know for sure when you love someone in a way that you'd like to kiss them?"  
"Uh well," he sat up, propping his chin up in the palm of his hand. "They give you butterflies and you can't stop thinking about them. Everything reminds you of them-"  
"Okay but how do I know it's real?" He was on the edge of his seat.  
"Well what do you feel?"  
"I feel like they make me very confused." He furrowed his brow in frustration.  
"When did it start?"  
"A while ago. I didn't have time to think about it until now."  
"Okay," He nodded. "Using process of elimination, I'll take a wild guess and ask if the apple of your eye is Shiro?"

"He's been on my mind..."  
"When he's on your mind," Lance crossed his legs. "Is there rose petals or dark clouds?"  
"Lance please be serious," he playfully kicked Lance, who burst out in laughter.  
"Okay okay! Does thinking about him give you butterflies? Like when you're about to puke but it's a good feeling not the 'apocalypse is coming, take cover' feeling."  
This question really made Keith think. He never really noticed anything like that but now? Shiro had been around a lot when Keith was in the hospital. He thought the small pains was all from the injuries. Shiro's smile kept his spirits high for those 2 weeks. He visited more than his mother, who visited a lot. "Not until recently.."  
"Mhm mhm so just tell me about him. What do you think about when he crosses your mind?"  
"I think about a lot," he hated opening up to Lance like this but he needed help. "At first it was different but something changed when I came back with my mom."

"I think you grew up buddy."  
"Yeah. I think about the way he looks at me a lot.."  
"The loving look? The rest of us see it I'm surprised it took you this long to feel anything, mullet," Keith shot him a vaguely annoyed look. "But yeah if you like him you should talk to him. He definitely likes you."

"...Thanks Lance. I should probably get home, my Mom's probably wondering where I am."  
"Alright I'll let you show yourself out then. Catch ya later Keith." Lance waved at him as he exited the room.  
\---  
Keith had decided. He'd tell him tomorrow. It had him rolling nervously in bed that night. He was anxious. For one he was scared, but he was also..excited? What if Shiro turned him down? What if Lance was wrong about Shiro's feelings? What if he never wanted to see Keith again? He bit his lip. He could feel butterflies rising in his stomach. Just thinking about his reaction made him sick to his stomach. Was this what love felt like? So far he wasn't too fond of this feeling. It felt like a pile of bricks were set on top of his stomach.  
Keith looked at the clock. 8:23 pm. Not that late. He was starting to feel a little more calmed down until he heard his phone vibrate from the nightstand. He picked it up, reading the displayed message.

Shiro  
|Do you have time to talk tomorrow?

That churning feeling in his stomach felt more intense than before. He couldn't leave him on read!!! He opened the messenger app and replied.

Keith  
|Yeah what about  
Shiro  
|I'd rather say it to your face but it's important, I promise.  
Keith  
|Okay I'll see you tomorrow

Keith threw his phone down, feeling a hole opening up in his stomach. His throat felt tight, his breaths becoming strained and heavy. He gasped, trying to catch his breath. He could feel his hands and knees shaking in fear. A list of 'what ifs' ran through his mind hand in hand with the look on Shiro's face. Disgust? Resent? Surprise? He was so scared. He clutched his chest, wheezing, trying to stabilize himself. He reached out and grabbed his water off his nightstand. He ripped off the cap, almost chugging the whole bottle. There was a hitch in his breathing and it started to even out. He fell back onto his pillow. He needed to rest. \---

Keith zipped up his newly claimed jacket. It was his Dad's and he felt like he held apart of him by wearing it. A homey feeling to be brief. He left quietly, his mother still asleep. He saw Acxa's small shack they built a few weeks ago, a few yards away from his house. She was probably out with Veronica having breakfast by now. He hopped onto his motorbike, revving the engine. Destination: Garrison headquarters.  
Keith yelled out in excitement as he rode through the desert. The ride really took his mind off of his impending doom. He jolted a little when he came to a sudden stop at the gates of the Garrison. They let him right in. Everyone knew he was, not only from Voltron, but as a close friend of Shiro's. He parked his bike off to the side of the parking lot area.  
Walking down the halls and not getting noticed was proving to be difficult. When he was a kid walking down the hall, people gave him a look. Now? People would run down the hall to say hello. He honestly didn't like it. At the same time he preferred the hello over the disgusted stare. He came to a halt, staring at the metal plaque on the door. Takashi Shirogane. He could do this. All he had to do was knock. He lifted his hand, lightly tapping on the door. The door opened and Keith caught a glimpse of Shiro's prosthetic floating away. He carefully shut the door behind him. Shiro set his papers down, greeting Keith with a friendly smile.  
"Good morning Keith. Take a seat." He pulled out one of the chairs in front of desk. Keith hesitantly took a seat.  
"I feel like a kid being back in this room," Keith laughed.  
"Well as nice as it is, I didn't call you here for nostalgia."  
"Right..Lo-"  
"I wanted to talk to you about what happened out there. My memory is a little spotty but there's just...a lot."

"Take your time."  
"I'll let you go first then. I'm sure it's a lot quicker than what I have to say."  
"Right uhh," He was already a red faced mess trying to get the words out. "I got thinking about what happened, myself. I said something that I've been meaning to say for a long time. I hadn't realized what I really felt in saying it. After a lot of thinking, I have concluded that I-" He tried to force the words up after rambling about his thought process but found himself unable to.  
"Yes Keith?" God that smile. That smile was breathtaking.  
"I really really like you. No, I love you. You've always been there for me, you've done so much for me and in return I feel I owe you as much as sharing my feelings with you. I've never felt as comfortable with anyone like I do when I talk to you." He kept his gaze focused on the floor, too afraid to face the silent man sitting there. Too scared to see the disgusted expression. Just like everyone else gave him. They sat there silently for a few moments until Shiro's chair creaked as it was shoved back. He looked back up to him. He couldn't describe the expression Shiro wore. Anything but heartbreaking seemed right. It was a mix of tears, smiles, and red cheeks.  
"I thought I was going to have to explain my own feelings to you," he came around and Keith practically launched himself at Shiro for a hug. "You always manage to surprise me in the best way." His hugs are so warm, with a strong homey feeling. He could stand here forever. Tears dripped down onto Shiro's grey uniform.  
"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Keith."

**Author's Note:**

> -Keith acts like he hates telling Lance about it but jokes on him because he feels very comforted sharing w/ him  
> -U know I had to include Shiro getting lazy about doors with his new arm


End file.
